A Beautiful Life
by Anime-Queen2012
Summary: Life isn't always fair. Shit happens, and bad things happen to good people. No one knows when this life is going to end, so the most important thing is to live it to the fullest, right? When you leave this world, will you have the strength to say goodbye to the people you love? Will you leave with a smile on your face, confident in knowing that you had lived a beautiful life?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I don't own My Hero Academia or any of the characters. Although it would be nice if I did. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ochako Uraraka wanted to die.

Sitting in class, attempting to listen to Mr. Aizawa's lecture on "Hero Safety," Ochako Uraraka silently prayed for death.

With both hands softly rubbing at her temples, she desperately tried to stifle the deep, throbbing pain that had plagued her for the past couple of weeks. She was starting to get a metallic taste in her mouth and that alone was enough to make her want to spill what little she had to eat that day all over her friend Iida who sat directly in front of her. She took deep breaths.

It had all started with a minor cold. Fever, chills, stuffy nose, and a cough, nothing she couldn't handle. She completed her studies and pushed through her hero training without so much as a complaint. But by the second week she noticed it getting harder and harder to get out of bed each morning, finding herself winded from doing the smallest of tasks like walking up the stairs or putting her books back in her locker. The headaches became prominent rather recently.

She felt a hand lightly touch her arm, bringing her back to reality with a jump.

"Ochako?"

Her head shot up with enough speed to give her whiplash, she looked around the room to see the classroom half empty and the kind face of her dear friend Izuku Midoriya staring at her with a worried expression. She had somehow fallen asleep in class.

"Hey Ochako, class is over." He said with a soft smile.

All she could do was nod as she reached into her bag, pulling out a great big bottle of Tylenol she had purchased not even a week ago and it was already half empty. She tossed the max amount she could take back and took a long swig of her water bottle.

"Sorry Deku, I guess I had fallen asleep." She sighed.

"No that's ok! Hey, are you feeling ok? Your face is really pail."

Trying to ignore the obvious concern written on his face, she mastered enough strength to shoot him a convincing smile "Yea I'm fine! I was just up all-night studding, so I'm pretty tired."

Giving her a look that said he didn't quite buy it, he nodded, choosing not to push any further.

"Let's get out of here, I want to take a quick nap before group training." After putting her books in her bookbag she stood up from her desk.

Feeling a little light headed from the sudden motion she gripped the desk, trying to prevent herself from stumbling into Izuku.

"Ochako, you really don't look like you feel too good. Why don't you let me take you to Recovery Girl?" Without even realizing it she had grabbed onto his arm to steady herself.

She could hear the barely masked panic in his voice. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, that she was just over working herself and only needed some rest before she went back to the grind, but as she looked up to meet his worried green eyes, her vision started to cloud.

Reading her name on his lips, she felt her body begin to fall into a pair of strong arms she only guessed belonged to the boy standing next to her, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: I am so happy that people are following this story! To be honest I had never really had an interest in writing until now. I mean, I was always good at writing college papers, but I had never tried my had at creative writing. It really means a lot to see you all taking a liking to my work! I hope I don't disappoint! Reviews are welcome, and I am open to constructive criticism.

So, I started writing this a while after finishing the second season of My Hero Academia. I recently finished re-watching it and realized, Izuku doesn't call Ochako by her first name. He calls her Uraraka. I want to go back and change it in my last chapter but I'm not sure how, so if anyone can help me out that would be awesome! From here on out, Izuku will be calling Ochako by her last name. At least until she gives him permission to call her otherwise.

P.s. I don't own My Hero Academia or any of the characters!

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

To say that Izuku Midoriya was worried, was an understatement.

In the past two years at UA high, Izuku had made many wonderful, lifelong friends. After all the stuff they had been through together it was no wonder that the class of 1A had grown to be as close as they have. And although he loved and treasured each one of them, there was a special place in his heart for a certain gravity manipulator and her name was Ochako Uraraka.

She had been his first friend at UA. Always cheering him on and supporting him in everything that he did. Her positive attitude was refreshing, and her smile was contagious. She was a ray of sunshine that he never knew he needed, but was so glad to finally have. It was safe to say that he had grown quite fond of her over the years, but here lately something was off.

It all started two or three weeks ago when she had come down with a cold. Being as stubborn as she was, she was adamant on attending classes and participating in their hero training. Even though it was obvious that she did not feel like her usual self, she pushed through it, "this is what it takes to be a hero," she said. He could not help the guilt he felt, because he knew that she had heard that from him.

A cold was only supposed to last a couple of days, a week at the most. But days turned into weeks and she wasn't getting any better. Judging by his observation, it seemed like she was getting worse. He noticed how tired she always seemed to be and how she would lose her breath after doing the lightest of exercises. She was starting to look sickly thin which made since because she had only been eating half of her meals, if any at all. He and Iida had confronted her about it after lunch one day, but she had just brushed it off by saying that she hadn't had much of an appetite these past couple of weeks and she guessed it was because she was still getting over the cold that she had.

Izuku was no doctor, but he was 99% sure that Uraraka did not have a cold.

Today was no exception

As class went by, he had been watching her from across the room. He did not miss the pained look on her face or the fact that occasionally, she would inhale deeply, in and out, as if she was trying not to throw up.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Mr. Aizawa started putting their assignment on the board. After he was finished writing the assignment in his planner he looked back over across the room to see that Uraraka had laid her head down on her desk, appearing to have fallen asleep. Good thing Iida hadn't noticed. He could only imagine the lecture she would receive about how paying attention in class was important. If you asked him, she deserved a little rest, but he had wished she had stayed home today.

About fifteen more minutes went by before class ended. As soon as class was dismissed he started gathering up his books to leave. Glancing up from where he sat, he noticed that as his classmates started making their way out the door, Uraraka hadn't stirred from her slumber. Dropping what he was doing, he walked across the room to where she was sleeping and touched her lightly on the arm.

Scaring the crap out of him, she shot up like lightning.

After explaining to her that class had ended she nodded, then reached into her bag. Izuku could only guess what his face looked like after seeing her pull out the biggest bottle of Tylenol he had ever seen out of her backpack. Was that thing full when she bought it?

At this point he couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "Hey, are you feeling okay? Your face is really pail." He tried to mask the worry in his voice, but he knew it was a wasted effort.

She shot him the biggest smile she could master, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She told him that she had just been tired from studying all night, but he didn't buy it one bit. He knew she didn't like to worry other people, especially the people she was closest too. But did she think he was stupid? It was getting harder and harder to contain his frustration.

After she took her Tylenol, she gathered her books and stood up rather quickly. She had stumbled a little bit, grabbing the desk with one hand and his arm with the other. Now normally Izuku's face would have turned the shad of kirishima's hair, but in his gut, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Uraraka, you really don't look like you feel too good. Why don't you let me take you to Recovery Girl?" Barely hiding his panic, he held onto her arm with one hand and rested the other lightly on the small of her back.

Her face had gone completely pail and her lips had lost all coloring. Her hand felt cold and her body felt tiny in his arms. As he helped steady her, she slowly raised her head up to look him in the eye.

Her eyes looked like they were struggling to focus as her grip tightened on his arm. Before he had time to ask her what was wrong, a tinny bead of bright red blood trickled down her chin from her nose, and her body went limp in his arms.

"Uraraka!"


End file.
